icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IToe Fat Cakes
iToe Fat Cakes is the 24th episode of Season 4 of iCarly. This is the fourth season finale, and the 94th episode overall. The episode reached a total of 4.842 million views on its premiere weekend, an increase of 62% over the same time period the year before). The half-hour episode ranks as one week’s number-one entertainment program with kid and tween demos, posting double and triple-digit gains and averaging a 7.1/2.5 million (+54%) K2-11, 9.4/2 million (+68%) K6-11, and 8.9/1.9 million (+128%) T9-14.Number of views reaching a rating's spike It was, at least at one time, Nickelodeon's most watched scripted telecast of 2012. Plot Because Sam didn't get in trouble for ten days, Carly, Freddie and Spencer give her a ticket for a tour of the Fat Cakes World Headquarters in Canada. Sam enjoys the trip a lot, but gets in trouble for trying to smuggle Canadian Fat Cakes, which are illegal in America, over the border. Spencer manages to get her out of it, but she can't return to the US because she doesn't have any kind of ID. Gibby gets the idea to smuggle Sam across the border in his suitcase, but the suitcases get switched with someone else and Sam ends up on a flight to Malaysia. Subplot Carly has a date with a boy named Lance and doesn't want to go to Canada because she has already bailed on him in the past. When she takes a bath to get ready, she gets her toe stuck in the faucet after seeing a scene like this on TV and trying it herself, not thinking it is really possible. At first, she tries to call Wendy for help, but destroys her PearPhone when she drops it in the water. She then gets Mrs. Benson's attention by accident, but she isn't able to get Carly's toe unstuck, either. While Mrs. Benson tries to get Carly free, Lance comes in. In the end, Carly and Lance eat Chinese food with Carly lying in the bathtub while a man cuts off the faucet with a power saw. Trivia *This episode reached #1 on iTunes Charts for Children's TV along with iMeet The First Lady at #2.iTunes Ratings *Mary Scheer guest stars as Marissa Benson. *This episode, like iBalls, features little of Carly in the whole episode, letting Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer have more airtime because Miranda went on tour. *In the sneak peek, Miranda accidentally pulls her toe out of the faucet when Lance comes in and quickly sticks it back in. It was fixed in the actual episode. *Jennette said in reply to a fan that she "liked the iToe Fat Cakes episode a lot. They were all really fun this season!" *Three bloopers shown in iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo originate from this episode. **One being, Jennette throwing a metal pan or plate down, where it lands on an extra's foot. **Second, Jennette messing up her line because Jerry made her laugh by saying "Shut her!" Jennette responds jokingly, "I hate you! I hate you, so much." She, Nathan, and Jerry all break character and laugh. **Third, being a bit from Nathan's yawning montage when they are supposed to film the web cast. *The first promo aired after the preview of the FRED: The Show. *The iToe part has been mistakenly known as iToes. *When Carly drops her PearPhone in the bath and it 'dies' she says "There's no app for that!" which is a play on the Apple iTunes slogan, "There's an app for that!" *Carly and Lance make fun of Lance's eighteen year old sister who doesn't have a driving licence; this is similar to Tori on Victorious. *When Carly gets stuck, she says "I've got to get my PearPhone," instead of the more common "I've got to get my phone." *The premise of Sam winning a trip to a factory after finding a golden ticket is a similar plot to Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. *The Dingo Channel is mentioned again in the episode, where Carly is seen flipping through an episode of Twinjas. *Carly mentions she got the idea to stick her toe in the faucet from a person on The Dick Van Dyke Show a sitcom they initially aired on CBS from 1961 to 1966. The episode she saw was Never Bathe on Saturday which aired March 31, 1965, which she saw on The Vintage Network. *While Carly is flipping through the channels, she watches a clip of Drake & Josh episode "Peruvian Puff Pepper." Miranda was a main character on Drake and Josh and the clip was of herself. *This episode aired on the 35th birthday of Jerry Trainor. *Carly appears to cry for help in two languages: German (Helfen Mir!) and French (Assistance!); however, the correct way to cry for help in those languages are "Helfen Sie mir" (German) and Aidez-moi or Au secours! (French) respectively. *The closed captions spell Carly's cries for help as Helfen meer and Ossy-stonce, most likely to show how it was pronounced. *This is the first time that Carly still has a significant other i.e. Lance at the end of the episode. *A reference to Sam's little crush on Spencer, first revealed in the episode iGet Pranky was made when Spencer blurts out, "I know you have a crush on me." and Sam quick responds, "What?" *It is not seen how Sam comes back from Malaysia, similar to how it's unknown how Gibby got out of the chimney in iStill Psycho. *In this episode, Canadian Fat Cakes are said to taste better because they are made with "cane fat", unlike American Fat Cakes, which is made with "corn fat". This is a reference to soda companies, especially Coca-Cola, who, in the 1980s, switched their sweetener from cane sugar to high fructose corn syrup, which is associated with lesser quality taste, and although not proven, adverse health affects, which inadvertently created a cult following of Mexican Coke. Unlike Canadian Fat Cakes, Mexican Coke isn't illegal in the United States, nor does have to be smuggled into America, as it's often shipped to American supermarkets. *This is the first episode where the interior of the Shay bathroom (probably Carly's bathroom on the second floor) is seen, where they have a shower, bathtub and a Yatsabishi television sitting on the edge of the bathtub. *Carly's bathroom is the same set as the Vega's bathroom in Victorious, as seen in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *Carly was watching Drake & Josh on Nickelodeon, despite Drake & Josh not airing on Nickelodeon when the episode was released. *The Vintage Network's logo almost looks like Nick at Nite's 1992-2002 logo. *This was the Season 4 finale. *When Spencer, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were going to leave the Canadian border and enter Washington, a kid asked if he could get an autograph from Gibby. Freddie decided to take a picture of them instead, even though there was a big "No Photos" sign (a camera with a no sign around it) right behind them. This could just be the kid disobeying the rules, or he may have not noticed the sign. It could also just be a gag the writers threw in. Goofs *Carly once said in iStage An Intervention that taking a bath was gross and she prefers to shower, but she takes a bath in this episode. *The first few times Carly put her toe in the faucet (before it got stuck), it can be seen that it just went behind the faucet hole. *The sequence showing Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Spencer "passing through security" to re-enter the United States is unrealistic. At the Blaine border crossing shown, thousands of vehicles cross the border every hour. Ninety-nine percent of the time, drivers and passengers do not have to get out of their vehicles, but merely hand their documentation to a border guard through a window in a kiosk. *When Gibby's passport is checked, the computer states his name is Orenthal Gibby, even though his last name is Gibson. *Sam would've needed a passport to enter Canada in the first place, but as she has a criminal record, she would probably not be admitted to Canada at all without first applying for a special permit. *The family taking Sam to Malaysia would have to pass through airport security, and it would be impossible for them to continue because a body would be seen during the X-ray. They probably would have been jailed for this. *The family taking Sam to Malaysia should have known that they picked up the wrong suitcase because of the weight. In any case, they would have heard her calling out. *Flights from Seattle to Malaysia take anywhere from 22 to 28 hours, including stops, depending upon the airline selected and the route chosen. Much of that time, the flight would be at altitudes of 30 to 40 thousand feet, where the temperature is anywhere from 30 to 40 degrees below zero. In the unheated luggage compartment, Sam would have froze to death. *Police from Canada cannot make Canadian Fat Cakes be illegal in United States. It would be up to the American government to impose such legislation. If Canadian Fat Cakes were banned from importation into the United States, this would be a violation of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA). This would almost certainly result in Canada filing a complaint with the World Trade Organisation (WTO). Quotes Sam: at a Fat Cake cream piping bag, stretching out the word What?! (Cut from the final cut of the episode) Sam: a Golden ticket No way, shut up! Spencer: Mayor Mustachio We shall not shut up! Freddie: Sam after he, Spencer, Gibby, and Sam walk into a Fat Cake assembly line What do you think of that? Sam: over a Fat Cake I think, they're beautiful. Mama's home! Spencer Fat Cake Factory Worker: Which of you Americans would like to be the first to try a Canadian Fat Cake? Gibby: for the first Fat Cake Hey, I wouldn't mind if... Sam: ''down Gibby'' Gibby: down on the floor Aaaah! Spencer and Freddie: and grimace, mouthing Ooh! Sam: her fingers, sweetly May I? Freddie: Sam OK, Sam, take a bite and.... Sam: ''yells'' Shut up! tray on the floor Carly: dropping her phone in bathtub Well, there's no app for that. Gibby: If Idaho wanted to be a country, could it? Freddie: They could try, it'll probably start another civil war. Gibby: '''War? War is wack! '''Freddie: '''Well said, my friend. '''Carly: '''Just gotta be calm, sooner or later someone will come in here, help me get my toe unstuck…AND SEE ME NAKED! '''Spencer: I know you have a crush on me… Sam: What?! Spencer: [looking away quickly, as if embarrassed] Nothing! Border Guard: '''What did you plan to do with all these Fat Cakes? '''Sam: '''Well, mustache, I was gonna put 'em in my face, chew 'em a little, send them down to a trip to my stomach, and I think we all know what would have happened to them after that. '''Freddie: Gibby Dogs really like you. Gibby: Yeah, dogs and girls with low self-esteem. Border Guard: Sam And, she... she called me a dumb wazz-bag. Spencer: I object! Border Guard: So did I. I don't even know what a wazz-bag is. Freddie: Well, if you had a bag, and you know, you needed to wazz... then, the uhh... Spencer: He doesn't need to know! Megan: ''TV Y''ou think I purposely got the Peruvian puff peppers, knowing you'd steal them from me and use them in your own salsa? Carly: '''Seen it. '''Border Guard: Who was the first U.S. president? Sam: stare Border Guard: The father of our country? Sam: Abraham Franklin? to Freddie, Spencer and Gibby: Freddie and Spencer hang their heads in shame; Gibby gestures "Yes!" Gibby: Freddie and Spencer have bowed their heads That's not it? Carly: in the bathtub Help! I have a cute date in less than thirty minutes! Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Sam's blog: iReview Gibby's Card Tricks Blog Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. External links * [http://twitpic.com/6j26qi/full Picture of Article from Bop & TigerBeat] * RobSp1derp1g's review References 511 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season Finale Category:Season 4 Category:Images Category:Videos